Amaryllis
by Tinkerbellsweetheart87
Summary: Amaryllis is the new name for a new hero. Rose was kidnapped in the dead of night and woke up strapped to a lab table. Now she is someone new...something new and she wants revenge on those who gave her the ability to take lives without a second thought. With the help of the Justice League, she continues to fight for the good of all human kind whilst searching for those who hurt her
1. Chapter 1

**Amaryllis**

I opened my eyes slowly only to quickly close them again. A blinding light seemed to penetrate my iris' and a small headache began its throbbing just above my brows. What was going on? Where was I? Panic spread to the rest of my body, forcing my it to react. But as I pulled at my arms and legs it seemed I was strapped down to a hard table. I lifted my head as high as it would go and noticed sliver metal restraints against my wrists. It was safe to assume they were holding my ankles too. Putting my head down, my breathing quickened and I gasped for air as my asthma took over. I couldn't breathe. Where was my inhaler? I needed my inhaler. Oh God. Black dots danced in front of my eyes and my mind seemed to dull as a fog settled over my mind, preventing me from thinking straight. I swung my head from side to side. Through the mist I could make out silver walls and silver tables. Each had colourful looking bottles on them. What the hell was going on? I was in my bed. I vaguely pictured giving my mother and father a kiss on the cheek as I said my good nights and headed up to bed.

The image was slowly disappearing and I struggled to hold it. But it was too late. The fog was taking over, thickening and blinding my thoughts from coming through. As I struggled to hold the light, my heart beat faster, pushing its way against my rib cage. I gasped as I seemed to run out of air and my eyes slid closed once more.

Part 2

"You were supposed to keep your eye on her! We need her alive. We didn't spend all of this time getting the experiments right only to have you let her nearly die!" Voices pushed their way through to my brain and I opened my eyes once more taking a deep breath. I could breathe. What happened? I turned my head to the side and remembered the colourful bottles that lined the silver tables. My body filled with panic once more. I lifted my head again to see two gentleman dressed in white lab coats.

"H-hello?" My voice was barely audible over the two gentlemen who were still arguing. "Please, someone." This time the one who was in trouble looked up to see me. "W-what's going on?" I laid my head back down as a dull ache started in the back of my neck.

"You're awake." He said matter-of-factually. "That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Why am I strapped to a table? Where am I?"

"That is none of your concern. How do you feel?" I wasn't sure how I felt. I was dull all over save for the tightness of the clamps on my wrists and ankles.

"Dull." I whispered. Had they drugged me? Any normal person would be fighting them, asking them what they had done to them but I didn't seem to have the energy, I didn't want to fight. There was no will.

"Good." The other doctor stepped forward and pointed a small light into my eyes. I closed them but he forced them open once more.

"Please leave me alone. Please. I won't tell anyone, just let me go."

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that now. You are to stay with us until we believe you to be...of no more use to us." He smiled wickedly before making notes on a flip chart. Was I in a hospital? No, I couldn't be. Hospitals would never strap their patients down. They would tell you where you were too. Wait, what did he mean by no more use to them. Would he let me go? No, something gnawed at my brain. I knew he would never let me go.

"Why am I here?" He didn't answer. Just continued to study the rest of my body while making more notes. His fingers were cold and I shivered. Why wasn't I fighting? I needed to get out of here. The first doctor stepped forward with a needle in his hand. I panicked. No way. The liquid was green and it bubbled. I hated needles. They were painful and made me faint. I couldn't stand them. They were horrid things.

"This might hurt a little." I struggled with what little energy I had but it was no use. The needle jabbed into my arm painfully. I screamed. My arm felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside out. I could feel my blood boiling as it mixed with the unknown bubbling substance. The pain...it was too much. I could feel my eyes closing as more black dots danced in front of them, causing another mist over my mind. All went dark once more.

Part 3

I awoke once more. But unlike before I felt more...free? I lifted my arms expecting resistance but there was none. I looked down to see a small blanket covering my legs. Oh my god. Of course it was a dream. No one would kidnap me and do experiments on me. A feeling of calm swept through me but also dread as I remembered the pain. It had felt so real. No dream could ever feel that real could it? I looked down at my arm where the needle had penetrated my skin. There was a taped down cotton ball. I gasped. No way. No. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream. Noting else would make sense. It couldn't make sense. I swung my legs out of bed only to trip over the sheets, tangling myself in them. In exasperation, I yanked them off and crawled across the floor. I stood up. My head seemed to spin in circles and I fell down to the floor. It was cold against my cheek. No carpets...my room had a carpet. It was a nice lush carpet, the colour of cream. It wasn't cold. Where the hell was I?!

The world continued to spin around me. I wanted to get up but couldn't; not yet. The cold was nice and it helped clear my head. What had happened before? It all seemed a blur now...almost everything anyway. The needle was still as vivid as if I was watching the clip on camera.

I took several deep breaths before attempting to get up. MY asthma was pretty bad and if I wasn't careful I could end up dead by lack of oxygen, never mind by the lunatics out there. I stood up slowly, and caught my balance. Okay. I walked over towards where a door sat, forcing myself to go slow. Nearing it, I tried the door knob. Locked. Of course it was locked. I had been kidnapped. No person would kidnap someone and give them free range. No. There had to be another way out. A small carpet covered the floor in front of the bed. I kicked it out of the way but there was nothing underneath. Crap. Alright, perhaps a window? No, no window. Of course there wasn't a window. I looked all about the room but there wasn't even a wardrobe sat in a corner. I was starting to feel light-headed again so I laid myself down on the bed. What was happening? Why did I feel so weak? Surely, I hadn't been here that long? When was the last time I ate?

For the first time I looked down to see what I was wearing. They were scrubs, blue ones from the hospital. There was no way I could be in a hospital. No hospital would ever do this to their patients. They couldn't. My stomach rumbled loudly as I thought about food. Food. I needed to eat. Why hadn't they fed me?

My arm began to ache painfully and I put pressure on it. What the hell did they put into my body? My head began to ache painfully as did my hands; every ligament, every muscle, every bone felt as if it was on fire. They seemed to melt from underneath the skin. I cried out in pain.

"Make it stop! What have you done to me? I know you can hear me!" I screamed to each corner of the room, suddenly very aware they were most likely watching me. "God make it stop!" I writhed in pain along the length of my bed, clutching at my hands. I curled my body into the fetal position, tucking my head as far into my chest as I could. I tucked my hands in between my legs and pressed them closed. "You sons of bitches! What did you do to me?" My breathing started coming quick once more and tears rolled down my cheeks. My heart fought its way past my chest as I fought for oxygen. Where the hell was my inhaler?

Vaguely I heard the door open and people rush in. They grabbed at my hands and legs and I screamed even harder. "Get...off me!" I just wanted them to leave me alone. I couldn't take anymore. What was happening? I felt something familiar push past my lips and I grateful took a deep breath as my inhaler worked at my system. Finally I could breathe but the pain in my hands continued and the tears were still streaming down my face.

All the hands that had grabbed at me let go and left the room. They had just left without a care in the world to my pain. They had done this to me on purpose. They knew what they were putting into my system and what it was going to do to me.

The tears were still streaming and I let them, curling myself back into the fetal position. The pain was slowly beginning to recede but not fast enough. I clutched at them even harder, squeezing my eyes shut. Just as the pain receded I felt myself go weak once more and I was out; back into the familiar now peaceful darkness.

Part 4

"In here!" I opened my eyes to blinding light. "I found her!" Who was yelling? What was going on? A set of hands grabbed at my shoulders. No, not this time. Not again. I screamed, kicked and struggled against my captor.

"Please, just leave me alone! No!" The hands let go as I landed a kick to his groin. Quickly I turned over and crawled off the other side of the bed. I landed on my side but was quick to recover. I looked up to see the door now open with more people pouring in. They weren't wearing lab coats but they were in fact a little scarier. I thought I recognized the outline of one but there was no time to spare. I had to get out while I could. Jumping up I bolted to the door only to be hauled back by the waist.

"Stop! Please just-"

I didn't hear the end of his sentence because I jabbed him in the foot before head butting him. He let go and I ran. Everything around me spun and I quickly leaned into the wall. No, not now. I had to keep moving. Dizzy and weak I pushed myself further down the hall. It's walls were white and the doors if not for the silver knobs, would not be visible. It seemed to go on forever but I soon crashed through another set of doors. More people stood around here and I quickly turned to see someone else right behind me. He was rubbing his head. My captor. I kicked him again but this time he grabbed my foot.

"Would you please stop doing that?"

I swung my fist and knocked him on the jaw. He let me go and I ran into another room. There was another door at the far end and I ran towards it. Panic was fueling my adrenaline which in turn fueled my energy to keep going. I was grateful. As I pushed through the door I was led onto what looked like a balcony. Crap! How was I supposed to get down now? My body crumpled to the floor as my energy faded. No...not yet. I can't...I have to keep going. I heard footsteps behind me once more and quickly I turned, slowly crawling backwards.

"Please, just leave me alone, I just wanna go home. Let me go home." My voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please just...just calm down."

"You're lying. You're lying to me. Don't lie to me." This time instead of having the need to run I felt anger instead. How could he stand there and talk to me like a child? No way. No. He needed to just leave me alone and let me go.

My body seemed to fill with anger and something else. I wasn't sure what it was and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. It was something new, like nothing I had ever felt before especially when angry. I could feel the peak of this new feeling and I stood up slowly. All around me the ground rumbled, cracking towards my captor.

"I warned you to leave me alone! I told you to just let me go. Why won't you just let me go?" My voice returned to a whisper. The ground seemed to burst at the seams as roots pulled up and snaked in the air. Somehow I knew it was me but how I had no idea. I urged them towards my captor but he was gone. Where did he go? A set of arms wrapped about my waist and I screamed once more. The roots grabbed my captor by the throat and lifted him into the air. Another one grabbed each of his wrists and then his ankles. "Do you not like that? Hurts doesn't it? Karma's a bitch." Another set of arms went about my waist once more and I struggled to get him off but he was too strong, stronger than the other guy.

"Rose! Stop! You have no idea what you're capable of. You're hurting the wrong people! Flash was here to help you! We all are. Stop." His words were slowly piercing through the cloud of anger that was consuming my mind. But I didn't want to stop. I needed him to pay for what he had done to me. "Rose you're killing him!"

"I know!"

"Rose he isn't the man who hurt you. He's The Flash. Let him go. Please." The Flash? The words had finally broken in. Looking down I saw the person who had a death grip on my waist was wearing blue instead of white. Behind me I noticed the familiar features of Superman and looking up into the air where my root's were slowly killing the man I had assumed was my captor, was The Flash.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and covered my face in my hands. What had I done? How had I done it? I...I had just tried to kill a man...not just any man; a superhero! The roots slowly receded back into the ground and all went silent. A set of arms went about my shoulders but this time I didn't try to fight them. Instead I leaned into them and let the man comfort me.

"Lets get her out of here. She needs help." I recognized the voice as the Flash. Help? Yeah, I suppose I did didn't I? Help...I was out wasn't I? I was finally out of that hell...away from those horrible people who had drugged me and...turned me into...something. A monster...a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

I stared out the window looking down at the large planet that was earth. Seeing it in pictures was one thing but to look at it from this angle was just amazing. It was so big and the other planets were a lot further away than one could ever imagine. I smiled. Who knew?

"Amaryllis?" I looked back to see Jon standing in the doorway.

"Jon, hey. Didn't hear you come up."

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh no, you didn't startle me. You're alright."

He smiled. "Very well. Are you ready for your training?" It was my turn to smile.

"Yep." Without another word he left the Bridge. It seemed like a long time since I was found in that room all alone. Every night was a struggle to sleep as the nightmares of what they had done to me haunted me. I had wanted to go home at first but Batman had convinced me it was a bad idea. And I knew it was but home was my safe haven and my parents were the ones I went to when I was scared. But for me to go back to them was to risk destroying all I held dear, all those I loved the most. So Wonder-woman and Jon had gone to my parents and asked that I stay with them at an institution with other people who had suffered similar trauma to my own until it was certain that I was alright. It took a bit of convincing but in the end they saw reason and they let me go.

Now here I was, a month later, learning to control my new found "gift" as Jon liked to call it. I couldn't say it was much of a gift considering I had the power to destroy every member of the Justice League by simply getting angry but with the help of Jon, I hoped to control that anger and channel it into 'peace' another word chosen by Jon.

I remember when Batman debriefed me that night. After I had told him all I knew, I had asked him about the ones who had done this to me in the first place. At first he wouldn't answer but then he told me that they had all gotten away before they even arrived. There wasn't a trace of them. I was angry and more afraid than ever. What if they came back for me? But Batman had assured me I would be safe with them. I didn't believe him, I still didn't think I did. Unfortunately though I had no choice but to trust.

I later found out other teens had been found as well but none of them had made it through the changes. I was the only survivor.

Leaving the Bridge, I made my way to Jon's room where he now sat in the middle of the floor waiting for me. "Come in child." I walked into the dimly lit room and sat across from him. "Today we continue what we did yesterday. You must learn to channel your energy. Take all the anger you feel and turn it into something that you can work with, to aid you."

I sighed. "Will we ever do something different?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that look. You know what I mean."

"What more do you wish to do?" I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well what about actually trying out my 'gifts' as you keep calling them." This time Jon just stared. "What? Why not?"

"Amaryllis...the last time your powers came into effect, you were angry. That was how you managed to control it. If you cannot control your anger, how do you hope to control your power?" I crossed my arms. I hated it when he was right. "Now, close your eyes and focus; clear your mind..."

**Part 2**

The day I found out the bastards who'd kidnapped me had escaped, I made a vow to find out who they were and make them pay for what they had done to me. For what they'd turned me into.

Question was in his room as always. He seemed to spend his days in there, doing whatever it was he did. But Jon had given me a heads up that if I was ever going to find these guys, Q was the one to go to. I had only spoken to him once or twice, but not enough that we made friendly conversation everyday. But I couldn't hold it off any longer. I needed his help and he was going to give it to me whether he wanted to or not. He had to.

I knocked quietly on his door. There was a small rustle of papers, a bang and finally the hiss of the metal door sliding open.

"What do you want?" I took an involuntary step back. He didn't look his usual self. Normally he had on his hat and coat and his hair was neatly gelled back. Now he wore neither. His shirt was crumpled and his hair made him look as if he'd just been dragged through a hedge.

"Your help." His lack of features remained expressionless, if that was even possible.

"I'm busy." With that he stepped back and closed the door.

Well wasn't he a charmer. I knocked again. He opened the door.

"Why are you still here. I told you, I'm busy. I don't have time to help you with your petty little problems."

I folded my arms and just stood there.

"Yeah well what if I told you my 'petty little problems' involved the hunting down of psychotic scientists who kidnap and perform experiments on people such as myself to try and turn them into weapons to destroy everyone in the league?" He seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. With a gruff he stepped aside and let me in. "Thanks."

"Mm, yeah. What do you know about these scientists so far?" I thought for a moment. Jon had told me a couple of things such as where I was and what exactly they were trying to do but other than that, next to nothing. I knew the League would keep looking for them but while they were dormant and in hiding, it was difficult to start tracking.

"Well, Jon and Batman told me they found me in some lab hidden in the mountains in the Himalayas. He said few people would go up there making it hard for people to accidentally come across them. He also said that the scientists were kidnapping young adults to perform the experiments on as that was when they were at their peak, their strongest time. But apparently out of the thirty kids they found there, I was the only one alive..." Q nodded before walking over to his computer. I walked over towards the large pin board on the far wall that was a mess of colourful strings, newspaper clips and pictures. "What is this?"

"Don't touch it. Step away and come here please." I raised a brow.

"Touchy much?" He looked at me and I swear there was a look of what could have passed for anger. "Sorry. What's got you all cooped up then?"

He shrugged "Nothing. Just work. Is this you?" I looked at the screen and frowned. It was a newspaper article about the day I had been kidnapped.

"Yeah, that's me." Q typed in some more stuff and came up with another several articles about similar kidnappings to my own. "Are these all the ones who...who died?"

Q nodded. "Yes. There is a pattern. All of you are the same age, seventeen years old, your birthdays mere months away. There is no specification on gender but by the looks of it you are all from or around Gotham."

Wow, Jon wasn't kidding. This guy was good.

"Alright, anything else you can pick out of that?"

"No not from this. I would need to check out these areas where all the kids lived and see if there is anything else similar in all the locations." I nodded.

"Right then, off we go." Question stood up and walked to his closet. Without a warning he pulled off his shirt and exchanged it for a clean one. I looked away quickly. "A little notice doesn't hurt you know." He looked back at me and shrugged.

"Let me straighten myself out and I'll meet you at the boom tube." Without another word I rushed to my room. Finally, there was something to do other than meditation. My room was only down the hall. And as I went in I quickly grabbed my outfit from under the bed. I had waited for weeks to be able to wear this thing. Batman had it custom made for me for when I chose to go out in public as Amaryllis. Everyone on the ship knew who I was, they'd known since the day I arrived but there was know reason for anyone else to know, especially if we were heading back to my old neighborhood. I donned the dark green leather pants and then the dark green vest to go with it. My identity was hidden by a large hood attached to the vest and it covered the whole top half of my face. For extra measure I wore a green mask that covered my eyes and nose. Last I put on the black army type boots that went half way up my shin. It was a look that suited me I knew. Just like it suited my personality and matched my 'gift'.

A knock came at the door and I opened it to see Question stood all tidied up and ready to go. I gave him a smile. "You look much better." If he could frown, I think he was.

"Lets go kid." Grabbing my gloves, I followed him out.

"I thought we were gonna meet at the Boom Tube."

"Change of plans. Batman's heading back to Gotham; he's giving us a ride back with him. He's also going to help us investigate."

"Oh." I liked Batman but he always gave me the creeps. He wasn't exactly great company to be with in the Javelin but what could you do.

We made our way to the hanger where Batman was readying himself to go and with a glance in my direction we were off; back home to Gotham."

**Part 3**

Being home wasn't how I thought it was going to be. Id been cut off from society for nearly over a month and now that I was back and breathing the fresh air, I felt...strange, like I didn't belong.

I didn't belong though and I knew that but...I'd lived here my whole life; I was gone for three weeks and all of a sudden that place which I cherished most in my mind was no longer cherishable.

All around me I could hear the faint sounds of traffic as they battled the peace. The familiarity warmed my heart but only for a moment.

"Thank you Batman. We appreciate the ride."

"Yeah thanks Bats. I appreciate that you want to help me figure this out."

"It's not a problem. I want to figure out who did this just the same as you. If someones going around creating weapons out of young adults that are strong enough to destroy everyone in the league then in my mind that should be priority. Unfortunately there is just too much going on at the moment that can use our immediate attention." I nodded in understanding. Not sure what to do I looked to Q.

"So where do we start then? What am I supposed to be keeping my eye out for?" Question looked around the silent street that we had just landed on.

"We need to keep our eyes open for details, anything that you might think other places have in common, something that makes this place different from anywhere else outside of Gotham. Why is this area so special?"

"Right. Got it." That should have been easy enough. Except it wasn't.

I had been wandering the streets for what seemed like forever. As I looked up, I took notice of an old tree. It's gnarled branches were familiar, it's smell that of home. Looking to the opposite direction I noticed my house. It was a small attached building, with large golden numbers nailed to the door reading; 246. It was home. My home. All of my wandering had led me back here. I wasn't too surprised that this was where I would end up. Curiously I looked to the window. The curtains were pulled to but there was a gap right in the middle. Daddy never did bother to go back and get curtains that fit.

Peeping in through the gap I noticed the television was on the news. On the settee, in their usual spots, sat my mum and dad, curled up side by side. They looked so...peaceful. Content.

I wondered what they were thinking. Did they miss me? Were they watching the news expecting me to come back on it? Maybe.

Tears pricked the backs of my eyes but I didn't fight to hold them back. There was no point, they needed to come out eventually. My mothers words seemed to echo in my mind; _No one should ever be ashamed to cry. Let it out baby, let it out. _And I did. I let them roll down my cheeks, escaping the silent hell that was going on in my mind.

"Amaryllis." I gasped. Turning back I saw Batman stood, his arms crossed with Q right next to him, hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"I um...I was just...looking...checking for clues and all...that." Batman raised his eyebrow.

"In your home?"

"Yes. In my home." Angrily, I wiped at the tears that were still falling. There was no shame in crying but not everyone needed to see it.

"I know you miss it, but you can't go back, not yet. Not until we can be sure you can't hurt them."

"Can't or won't?" I snapped. "This isn't fair. I've stayed a little over a month on that ship up there and already I feel like an alien to my own home. I don't belong here Bats. Not anymore. Why...why do I feel like an outsider?"

He stepped forward and reached out for my hand. I slowly took it and let him lead me away from the window. "You're not an outsider or an alien to your home. You just don't know how to act since your change. You don't know what's normal anymore. Which is why we kept you on the ship. We need to make sure that you can safely cope with your new abilities without hurting anyone. Once you are confident in yourself you will feel more at ease; more at home." I lowered my head. He was just as bad as Jon. Always being wise and right about everything.

"Fine." I may freely cry but I still had my pride. Turning away from them I carried on down the street.

Up in the sky I noticed it was a full moon. Thin clouds, covered it in small areas before moving on to another unknown destination. Up there, just next to it was a spaceship, hovering, watching over the people of earth; like a Guardian Angel. Was I then to be also classed as a guardian angel? Probably not. No one up there would ever let themselves hurt an innocent.

"Guys, over here." I stopped and turned to see Q kneeling in the middle of the street next to a pothole.

"What have you found?" It was Batman.

"Looks like some sort of sticky gooey substance."

"Any idea what it could be?"

Question shrugged. I moved in to get a closer look. It smelled funny. And not a good kind. "What's the smell?

"Could be anything. I'll have to take a sample back to the Bat-cave." Pulling a swab and plastic tube from his utility belt, Batman took a sample and replaced it back in his belt. "Alright, I think we can lay off a little until I figure out what this is. The nearest boom tube is just around the corner on 32nd street." Question nodded and I followed after him.

So that was it? No more searching? We'd only been out a couple of hours. As Q walked into a broken telephone box down the alley I turned and ran. The light flashed to prove he was back on the ship. I didn't turn back, I couldn't, not yet. I needed to find something else that would help me find the bastards that did this to me.

**Part 4**

_Question:_

What the hell? Where did she go? She was supposed to be right behind me! Batman's gonna kill me. I stepped out of the boom tube, greeted by the league members. Wonder-woman and Jon stood, probably waiting for an Amaryllis that would never show.

"Where is Rose?"

"She was supposed to be right behind me but the moment I pushed the button she ran and got out. I don't know where she is. Sorry." Jon nodded.

"It is alright. We will find her. Wonder-woman, I am going to Gotham to track her down. You stand watch on the controls in case anyone calls in." With that he turned to go and soon disappeared in the boom tube.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Part 1**

I sat on the bench across the street from my parent's house, watching through the crack in the curtains. Everything seemed so normal. How could everything seem so normal without me in there? It wasn't right. My lack in presence should have caused some sort of disturbance, shouldn't it? I mean, I needed to be there in order for everything to be right again. Their routine didn't have a single blip in it. Were they just pretending I was there in order to get through the pain of me not being there? No, I don't think that would be it. God, I just wanted to be home. I looked down at my outfit and frowned. They would never recognize me anyway. My mind, my body, my entire being was changed into something completely different, something terrifying and murderous. No, they would never recognize me. Hell they'd probably never truly accept me back as their daughter. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to go back to the life I had but that would be impossible. I could go back up to that house, throw off my hood, rip off my mask and jump into my parents arms...but they would never see me the same. They would see me as the kidnapped and tortured child who was so fragile that they had to keep their eyes on me and be careful of everything they said and showed. But then what about me? Only I would know about my abilities and how much I had actually changed and would have to be so careful myself. I could never live with that. It wouldn't be right, just more torture. In the ship there was hope that I would come out the way I was before and be allowed to go home, go back to my family...

Whoever did this to me was going to pay for what they had done; they were going to regret they ever lived. I would show them the error of their ways; show them what I could do. In my mind, I pictured the undergrounds large green roots lifting them, strangling them as I said, "Karma's a bitch."

"That's quite morbid don't you think?" I jumped up into a fighting stance, my fists up at the ready. I let out a sigh as I recognized the disguise for Martian Man.

"J'onn. You scared me."

"Sorry, it seems I have a bad habit of doing that."

I grinned weakly. "Yeah just a little."

"I assumed I would find you here; outside your home." I sat back down on the bench.

"Yeah? Did they send you to find me? Afraid I'm gonna hurt someone? 'Cuz I won't."

"No, I came on my own accord and bid the others stay up in the ship." I looked up at him. His gray hair was gelled back neatly and with his brown coat and smart jeans, he looked like a half decent gentleman.

"Why?"

J'onn turned to stare at the little old attached house across the street. "No one other than me understands you. I have spent months with you, working with you to learn to control your temper so you are able to use your abilities without harming others and during that time I have come to understand you better as a person."

Wow, no one had ever said anything like that to me before. Not even my parents; in fact they said the complete opposite, that I could be impossible to understand.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Does the ship bother you so much that you ran away from Question to be here, by your home?" I shrugged. "I believe being here gives you more torture, knowing that you cannot go up and be with them."

Tears stung the backs of my eyes. He was right though. Being here was worse than being in the ship; it was torture knowing I could never go in there. "The ship gives me false hope that everything will be okay in the end but...it won't. I will come home, see my family, they'll hug me and tell me how much they miss me and...All of these things but at the end of the day they will never look at me the same way again. J'onn how do I live with that, knowing that not only am I not the same person from their perspective but in fact this, this mutant whose capable of killing people?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I cannot answer that question. But I can tell you that you must remain strong and keep faith as I have noted your race does when they do not know what to do."

I smiled slightly. "J'onn, you're funny. And thanks." This time he grinned before standing up and held out his hand for me to take. I did and we headed down the street.

J'onn stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side as if listening out for something.

"J'onn what is it?" A few seconds past and I painstakingly struggled to remain silent.

"Trouble; this way." J'onn ran down the street and turned the corner into a dark alley.

Two silhouettes stood against the far wall of the building and looked up upon seeing us. J'onn changed into his alien form of a large dragon like snake before lurching forward. I stood still and took deep breaths, preparing myself for the fight ahead. The first guy went after J'onn and the second after me. Raising my arms, the ground beneath us shook and within seconds, thick green roots burst through the rubble and took hold of my attacker. I threw him hard up against the wall and walked up to study him closer. As I looked him over I couldn't help but feel a sense of de ja vu. He looked so familiar. Where had I seen him before? He struggled against the root but I kept a firm grip around his body and soon added a few more to grab a hold of his wrists and ankles.

"What's your name? Answer me!" He grinned wickedly at me. I pulled him back from the wall and slammed him back once more. "What's your name?"

"Getting angry there Rose?" My dark shiver ran through me as he said my name.

"What did you just say?" He simply laughed in my face once more. He was right. Yeah, I was getting angry. I was getting pissed off. How the hell did he know my name? No one but the Justice League knew my true name and even they never called me by it. They all called me Amaryllis.

"Doctor Reese will be very happy to know his experiment has been a success." At that moment it all clicked. I knew exactly who this bastard was. He was the son of a bitch who had me kidnapped and tortured.

**Part 2**

I could feel the probe of J'onn's psychic link in my head willing for me to let go but I couldn't seem to manage it, I was too angry. The thick roots wound tighter around the man's neck as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen. My mind seemed to gain a certain pleasure from watching him die, knowing he was part of the reason all those other young kids were lying dead six feet under the earth, knowing he was part of the reason all those parents stood with tears rolling down their face as they watched their babies be buried. The grip wound tighter.

'_Rose, stop. This is not the way we deal with things. We must turn them into custody.'_

'_I don't care! He tortured me! He strapped me to a table and experimented on me! He killed dozens of young people!'_

J'onn's sense of calm was rushing through my mind but I was too far gone for him to try anything. Instead the grip tightened and the man's eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets, his lips were blue will his face was hitting purple. A shock wave seemed to blast through my mind before I felt one physically. I cried out in pain but refused to loosen my grip. I had to finish this! It was the only way I could know for sure that he would never hurt anyone ever again. Another wave of power surged through me but this time it went through every nerve in my body, not just my brain. Jon had to stop that! I needed to finish this! Angrily I summoned another root and grabbed J'onn around the throat, throwing him out of the alley and into the street. I glimpsed a car but when I looked back J'onn phased under the road.

I turned back to my victim and smiled as he began to close his eyes. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

With that his eyes were fully closed and his body went limp.

'_Do you have any idea what you have done?' _A shudder ran through my body as J'onn's voice rang through my mind. I loosened the grip on the dead body and he fell to the ground. I turned to face J'onn whose usually calm demeanor was stricken with horror and shock. The anger that was boiling in my blood slowly began to subside along with the rush of adrenaline that was fueling the feel good hormones. Now I was just tired.

"I do know what I just did; I just prevented possibly another dozen deaths."

"Maybe. You have also stooped to his level where you kill because you have not seen anything wrong with it. You have just murdered a man." I scoffed. No way was he going to stand there and guilt trip me about killing a murderer.

"I don't care, he was going to kidnap me again, perhaps do some more tests since I was his only successful experiment and perhaps torture me some more and then do the exact same thing to a bunch more people!" I turned on my heel and stomped down the alley but J'onn grabbed me by the arm and dragged me further back into the alley. "Let go of me!"

"We must return to the ship before the police arrive and realize what you have done. You have no idea the implications of your actions." I struggled harder but J'onn only tightened his grip, no longer trying not to hurt me. Within seconds, I was back in the ship with no hope of escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Part 1**

"Rose, do you have any idea what you have just done?" I sat staring at him refusing to answer. I didn't have to listen to this. I was seventeen years old. Plenty capable of understanding what I had done and why I had done it. "Rose you have just taken the life of a man."

"Yes J'onn I have. I took the life of a man who tortured and killed a dozen more! I just saved a whole handful of lives." We were sat in the privacy of my room where no one else would know what I had done. J'onn was trying to 'spare me the wrath of the League Members for now.' Yeah right. The moment he leaves here, he's gonna go and tell them all what I had done.

"It does not matter if he took other lives. You have stooped to his level by taking his life. We cannot let you continue on like this. There is no justifying what you have done Rose." I could feel my heart beginning to race again as I became angrier. Why wasn't he understanding?

"God will you just leave me alone! I did what I believed was right and I don't regret doing it! The bastards who did this to me will start to feel some more of the pain that I felt when they took all those other lives!" J'onns' normally calm demeanor was slipping, I could tell.

"Very well. You will remain here until I return tomorrow morning. I have some things that need to be dealt with."

"What like telling the League Members?" Without another word J'onn left and I was left to ponder alone in my room.

I didn't regret my actions. What I had done I had done for a reason. They took me from my family, my home, my entire life. And as if that wasn't bad enough they had tortured me and given me something that would prevent me from going back to that normal life. It wasn't my fault I couldn't control it. It was just...seeing him there, knowing I could start my revenge right there...I had to do it. I had no choice. My heart rate was slowing down and my usually calm self came back. I was so tired all of a sudden. The adrenaline rush from earlier had finally left my body but it had left it feeling numb and incapable of doing anything more than lying down. As I did so, my eyes drifted closed and nightmares haunted the rest of my sleep, memories of my time in that lab.

**Part 2**

Waking up I went straight to the TV and turned over to the news. It was one my morning rituals that had become something automatic and didn't need to be thought about.

_And on today's news, a couple has been reported missing. They were taken from their home just last night. It was left a wreck and were obviously taken by force. If anyone has any clue to the investigation on the kidnapping of Mr. and Mrs. Kelly please call this number. _My heart seemed to stop in my throat as I heard the name Kelly.

I turned to the television, needing to be sure that the pictures in the corner of the screen were those of my parents. No...it couldn't be. They were safe at home. They were supposed to be all curled up in bed nice and warm...But no...they were my parents...my parents had been kidnapped! I ran to my door, ignoring the fact that I hadn't even washed up after falling asleep in my outfit. But as soon as the door opened, J'onn stood, blocking my way out.

"J'onn get out of my way. I do not have time for this!"

"You are not going anywhere Amaryllis." I threw m hands up in frustration.

"Look you don't understand I have to get back to Gotham!" He still did not move.

"I understand perfectly well. I saw on the news that your parents are missing. The League is on it. You are not to leave the ship."

"The hell I'm not!" I tried to push my way past him, but he was too strong and instead he pushed my back in.

"Please do not make this more difficult on yourself. The League will look for your parents but Batman and Superman have made it clear that you are not to leave." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stared at him, dumfounded. My parents had just been kidnapped and I wasn't allowed to go and help look for them?

"I can't believe this. Their my parents! I have to go!" J'onn sighed before sitting on my bed. His large build looked so out of place I thought I would giggle.

"Rose, please listen and understand..."

"No you don't understand! If you were in my position what would you do? Would you listen to the League or would you fight to get out and find your family...your only family." He simply stared. Knowing I had gotten through to him I walked towards my door. Looking back he looked at me. With nod of his head I was gone.

**Part 3**

I came out at the nearest boom tube to my home. Running up the streets I crashed through the tape blocking off the entrance. I stopped in dread as I looked at the mess about me. The living room was torn apart. Curtains hung sideways on the walls and the furniture lay in heaps on the floor. My mom's favorite vases were shattered along with the photo frames that had once lined the walls. Fluff covered almost every inch of the floor from the pillows; the pillows I had bought my mother for mothers day.

Walking over to the fireplace, I noticed a large gash in the wall. It looked as if it was done from some sort of weapon, an axe perhaps? Oh my god, an axe? What would they need an axe for? A tear escaped the corner of my eye and I wiped it away angrily. Instead I walked into the kitchen where a similar mess had been made. Finding nothing more I walked upstairs to all the bedrooms. I searched my own first. There was nothing out of place. How strange. Destroy the rest of the house but not my room? Next I went to my parents room. It hadn't been destroyed and I immediately knew why. In the middle of my parents double bed was a small black video. Walking over I read the label. _Amaryllis. _With shaking hands I picked it up and put it into the old VCR player at the foot of my parents bed.

Fear started to spread through me as I imagined all of the different things that could be on the tape. I had seen so many movies that went just like this. On the tape people were always being tortured. It was someone they knew, someone they loved, or perhaps something to twist and gnaw at the other persons mind, drive them to do something crazy and unthinkable.

The telly was static for a moment before a dark screen. If it wasn't for the date and time in the corner of the screen I might have thought it didn't work.

I sat back onto my parents bed, eyes wide with anticipation. My fingers fidgeted around my lips as I tried not to chew off my nails. My heart beat was speeding up faster and faster until finally it came on. I thought perhaps I might stop breathing as I stared at the screen before me. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

Immediately I recognized the surroundings as the labs where I was tested on. And lying on the metal slabs that took over the middle of the room were my parents. My mother lay on one and my father the other. They didn't appear to be moving...those sons of bitches.

Suddenly everything clicked together. Last night I murdered one of their men in cold blood. And today...they were going to do so much more to me. I had to save them!

Their old place was found which meant they were somewhere else. But if they were somewhere else then that meant..there was no way of finding them!

On the screen a man came into view. I recognized him as the instigator of my torture. He faced the camera with a sly grin on his face.

_My dear, dear Rose. Or should I say Amaryllis? If you're listening to this then you have found your house ransacked and your parents __missing. It also means you know what's going to happen to them. _

_But! You can save them my dear. Oh yes you can save them. Wouldn't that be nice? To be seen as a hero instead of a murderer? I must say I was quite surprised when I saw you and your friend show up in that ally. Yes I was there and I was watching everything. _

_Rose you are a powerful person. Do not hate me for what I have done to you. Don't you get it? I have made you a better person! A powerful one too! _

_I am giving you a chance to come work with me. I understand if you don't want to. But then what would happen of your dearly beloved parents? You may have their similar physiology but they don't have your youth. They would never survive what you did. _

_You have until sundown tonight to get to the old Gotham warehouse at the docks. You are to show up alone...if I catch anyone else with you, your parents will be dead within a week. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1**

I walked slowly into the warehouse that the professor had picked. It was dark and quiet...too quiet. The only sounds were that of the crashing of the waves against the walls outside and the boats banging against their hold.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness around me and immediately started seeing vague silhouettes against the shadows cast by the moons glow through the windows. There seemed to be a large group of people here; looked like he wasn't taking any chances. "I'm here, now where are my parents?" A small chuckle filled the silent area and it sent a chill down my spine. I didn't scare easily but this guy; he scared the crap out of me.

"Your parents are perfectly fine, don't you fret; their right here." Out of the shadows came two struggling people along with a couple more holding them. I made out the small outline of my mother and the slightly larger one of my father. I could feel my anger boiling up again but took deep breathes, fighting for the control J'onn had been teaching me.

"Let them go." I seemed to hiss the words through gritted teeth.

"I'll let them go, just as soon as you give yourself over to us." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He thought he had won this. But he really hadn't, it was far from over and he was far from winning. I wanted to see my parent's safe before I let them hold me in anything.

"Not gonna happen. Let my parent's go."

The professor stepped further into the light where I could finally make out more of his features. He was dressed quite smartly for a man who liked the lab.

"You know, you're only making this more difficult for yourself. You come over here, let us put this around your neck so you can't use your powers on us and your parents go home safe and sound and they will never hear from us again."

I was growing more agitated by the second. I hated that soft sound in his voice, as if soothing an angry animal. I wasn't an animal but I was angry and that God damned cooing wasn't going to make a little bit of difference. "Let them go and you have my word that I will go with you."

He sighed. Clearly this wasn't going to work out the way I had wanted it to. "Amaryllis...do you mind if I call you that? There's something quite catchy about it. The deal is simple, you give yourself over and we send your parents home."

"Except there's just one problem,"

"And what might that be my dear?"

"You're a lying scumbag. The moment you have me, you'll drop my parents off at home, but who's to say you won't kill them while you're at it? I want to see them home safe and sound with protection from you before you lay a finger on me." Now he was growing agitated. His voice was no longer soothing but hard and edgy as he fought to control his own anger. That seemed to loosen some of the strain of my own as I realized I was finally getting through to him.

"Very well, if this is how you want to do it then so be it." He snapped his fingers and a whole team of people came out of nowhere, and what looked to be tranquilizer guns in their hands up and at the ready.

My mother screamed at them and fought harder against her captors hold. The professor walked over and swatted her hard on the cheek. "Shut up. Your daughter is a very stubborn child. Now you can watch her get shot down like the animal that she is. Did you not know? No I bet you didn't. Your daughter has been working with the Justice League!" A look of slight shock seemed to cover her features before recovering herself and she spat in his face. He wiped at the spittle angrily. "Oh but it gets better." He growled. "Did you know your daughter is wanted for murder?" Now I could see the tears roll down my mother's face. I could feel tears welling up in my own eyes as I slowly realized how much that was going to kill her inside.

My father struggled against his own hold and managed to break free. He grabbed the professor by the throat before punching him in the mouth. His captor grabbed a hold of him once more before he could throw another swing. "You bastard! You leave my daughter alone!"

I knew I should have been doing something but I couldn't seem to make myself move. Instead all the anger that I had been fighting to control came bursting through my entire being and exploded in the form of large roots, crashing through the ground.

**Part 2**

All around me screams and shouts echoed off the walls along with the deafening sound of gunshots. I couldn't see properly past the roots I had summoned but I didn't need to. The roots had a sort of link with my own mind and seemed to understand what I wanted to happen. Through the hazy mess, I could hear the distinct screams of my mother. Looking down, I watched as the Professor dragged her away, my father in the hands of another man. The Professor held a gun, swinging it from side to side trying to defend himself from my roots. I commanded one in his direction and it pulled the gun from his grasp. As he struggled to compose himself, I saw my mother jab her heel into his foot and then turned to give another kick to his area. My father too, managed to break free as his captor struggled to protect the professor and hold his prisoner. He swung a fist to his jaw and then another at the professor. Grabbing my mother he turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

At that moment all I wanted to do was run into his arms, to let him hold me, but I couldn't. Not yet. I had to finish this once and for all.

I took a deep breath and summoned more roots from under me and spread them in every direction possible. I yelped as a sharp pain spread through my leg. It grew numb and I dropped down on one knee, struggling to keep control.

Gritting my teeth, I summoned my roots to all the tranq guns but not before another hit me in my right arm; my strong arm. Within seconds it was numb and my roots disappeared by half. No!

The Professor's men began to stand back up, their guns aimed back at me. Black stars danced in front of my eyes and I grew light headed. Oh God, the tranq's. I needed to hold on. With my left hand, I struggled to keep hold of my remaining roots. I managed to grow more but not as many as before. I needed to focus. I took a deep breath and then another but it was no use. My head ached too much. Another dart hit me in the neck and my left hand dropped to pull it away but before I realized what I had done, the rest of the roots disappeared and I was no longer strong enough to summon them back. The rest of my body drooped to the floor and instead I lay looking up at my captors in helpless defeat. I could hear the faint screams of my mother somewhere in the distance but it seemed so far away.

I'd lost. I'd actually lost. Through blurry vision,I watched as the professor walked towards me, a grin on his face.

"I must say Rose, you had me quite scared for a moment there. I actually thought you would kill us all."

"Get away from her! You bastard, get away from my daughter!" My fathers voice boomed around the walls and it only made the Professor's smile widen. Kneeling down he pulled off my hood, revealing the mess of hair and smudged green makeup around my face.

"You're such a pretty little thing. So small and so innocent and yet...and yet, you are already deemed a murderer by the Justice League themselves. In cold blood might I add." I wanted to shout at him, I wanted to snap out some smart ass comeback but I just didn't have the energy. Instead the world spun around me, dropping me into some dark hell where I didn't want to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 1**

**_Hey guys sorry this took so long to upload, you know what college can be like when it comes to essays and exams and all sorts So I made sure to make this one just a little extra long for you. :) Please comment, Love the reviews!_**

Chapter 6

Voices pierced through the darkness and slowly, I opened my eyes. Around me I could make out blurry images of people in white and I felt a vague sense of de ja vu. I had been here before, this place, the setting, the people; there was something so familiar about it. I moved my head slowly to the side and noticed two more people who were lying on tables. I made to look down but was prevented by something around my neck. Where was I? As I asked myself the question, vague memories seemed to flood back like slight gasps. My father was fighting with someone, screaming at them, my mother was next to him, tears streaming down her face. All around were people with guns, normal looking people. What happened? As if I was there, I gasped and made to slap my neck where a sharp pain I remembered had struck me. I couldn't move my hands. Why couldn't I move my hands? More memories came flooding back but these I knew were different than the others, from a different time. I ran through white halls, past locked doors, fighting to stay on my feet. Was that some dream I'd had? No, it didn't feel like a dream, I had actually done that; ran through a hall in panic and fear as I struggled to escape. What was I doing here? Perhaps I should have been panicking but I wasn't. Panicking...I didn't have the energy to manage such a thing, it required so much and it was such an uncomfortable feeling, to panic.

"Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?" A face came into view above me and I recognized it immediately. I feeling of slight fear gnawed at my chest. I was afraid of the Professor; this man who had ruined everything, taken my parents and threatened their lives.

"Yes, you may feel slightly sluggish and perhaps have some memory issues but it will all come back in time, don't worry _Amaryllis_." Amaryllis, that was me. I had called myself it after my mothers favorite flowers and to give an idea as to which powers I held. The Professor seemed to take so much pleasure in saying that name, I wonder why. I looked back over to the other two people on the tables and immediately recognized them to be my parents. This time it was anger that gnawed at my insides. There was a promise made...something that said they would go free and be unharmed. I'm here and their not supposed to be. I knew that much.

"Why am I here?"

"Well dear, you put up quite the fight earlier and I knew if we were to get you back we would have to find some...very powerful sedation. And now here you are, all strapped back up with a neutralizer around your neck that will prevent you from harming anyone or doing anything stupid and with a slight memory issue that will help you from becoming too angry. We made note on how your anger is one of the main activators of your power."

My anger, right. A vague image of my mother came into my minds eye as I pictured my mother standing in our kitchen, her hand on her hip. She was scolding me once again.

_You're so stubborn sometimes! Rose, you need to start getting your anger in check before you seriously hurt someone!_

_My anger is in check! God, just leave me alone! _I stormed up to my room, slamming the door behind me so the walls shook.

"Now that you are back, we can finally get started." He snapped his fingers and two more people in white lab coats came over with needles and clip boards. This time I did start to struggle. The movements felt very slight but I carried on anyway, struggling my way through the last of my remaining strength.

**Part 2**

_**J'onn**_

I knew I should never have let the girl go, but what else could I do? Batman had given strict orders that she was not to leave the ship due to her actions. But her parents had just been kidnapped by the same man who had kidnapped her. It would have only been a matter of time before she would force her way out. I knew that and somewhere deep down so did Batman, no matter how much he denied it.

I walked slowly back and forth along the bridge, thinking where they would have taken her. The team had already scouted the original hide out but now they would have needed somewhere new. But where? They would need labs and equipment.

"Batman to Watchtower." I looked up to see the stern, unsmiling face of Batman.

"Watchtower."

"There is no sign of her but last night's rain allowed us to see a dry spot where a large van was. The docks aren't missing any transportation which means it belongs to the Professor. We have CCTV on the van, and got the license plate. I'm tracing it now." There was a long set of beeps that lasted a few seconds. Batman seemed to look over at something before turning back to him. "I've got her. She's at Star Labs. I wonder how he managed to get in there? Let the rest of the League members know. Rendezvous immediately outside Star Labs but tell them to be concealed. We can't risk them running again." I nodded before the screen went blank and created a telepathic link between the rest of my fellow members.

_Justice League, all members rendezvous outside Star Labs. Batman has found Amaryllis. He asks for everyone to remain concealed. We cannot risk them running._

_ON my way there big guy, _replied Flash.

_Me too_

_On my way._

_Coming._

It was a chorus of voices before everything went silent. I turned to Captain Atom.

"I need you to man the deck." He nodded and without another word I hurried to the rendezvous point.

It seemed to me that Amaryllis had become something more than a student to me, someone I might almost call a daughter. My father instincts had taken over when I'd heard she was gone and I could feel myself becoming fiercely protective of her. She reminded me of my own daughter. The child was stubborn and had some things she would need to work out but she was a good and hearty girl who would lay down her life for those she loved. I admired that, but it also bothered me. She was so young. It was not her job to be doing that, at least not yet. She needed to grow up and live. After everything she had done who knew if that was even possible anymore.

**Part 3**

_**Rose (Amaryllis)**_

The pain from the needles had lasted for what seemed like ages and suddenly I had enough energy to scream my heart out. My arms felt as if they were on fire, burning away the muscle and skin from the inside out. Why were they doing this to me? Black dots danced in front of my eyes and vaguely, I heard another person screaming my name. I wanted to turn to see who it was but I couldn't, it was just too much.

"Stop it you're going to kill her!"

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst from my chest. Sweat dripped down face and I thought I could feel a trickle of blood run from my nose. The hell were they doing to me? I needed...I needed to be out of here.

"Alright, now that you're entire body has been neutralized, we can take your blood and start the next stage of experiments. Once I'm finished here, take her to the other room. Make sure to chain her arms so she can't get the neutralizer off or escape."

"Yes sir."

Tears streamed down my face as the pain slowly but surely began to subside. Then another sharp prick in my arm and I cried out. I couldn't take anymore. It was too much.

"Get you're hands off my daughter you bastard!" My fathers voice boomed off the walls and for a only a moment I felt a slight pang of hope; hope that he was here and therefore would get me out of here, stop these men from torturing me. But it was only for a moment, because then reality hit me and I remembered that he too was strapped down and my mother was still unconscious. There was no escape, not unless the JL found me and who knew how long that would take.

The pressure around my wrists and ankles was relived but there was no way of escape, I had no energy. Instead two men grabbed each of my arms and practically dragged me down a white hall and into an empty dark and cold room. My bare feet flinched at the cold concrete beneath and goosebumps rose all over my body. I was back in what looked to be a white plastic dress. Brilliant.

They pushed me to the back corner of the room where I could vaguely make out two short chains in the wall and close to the floor. They pushed me down to the cold concrete and lifted my arms above my head before shackling me in. Then they produced another needle and I squirmed to get away from them. I couldn't take anymore needles, it was too much pain. But it was too late they jabbed me and pushed whatever new liquid through into my blood stream.

"Don't worry, this is just a 'special touch' by the Professor himself. He wasn't too pleased when he found out what you'd done to his friend. They were very close you know, known each other for years. And you, you murdered him. So now, you will pay."

What? Pay? Pay how? What did he put into me? I trembled and as the door closed behind them, leaving me in utter darkness, I began to shiver uncontrollably. What did they put into me? I couldn't bear anymore pain, it just wasn't possible. My heart raced and my breathing came quick. I yanked at the chains until my wrists bled and I no longer had the energy to fight.

**Part 4**

I looked up to see a familiar face staring at me with somber eyes. They were the eyes of J'onn. J'onn. He was here! He'd come to rescue me. I knew he would find me. But then the room seemed to grow darker and his face glowed eerily. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a snake, long and slimy. I screamed. I hated snakes, they scared the shit out of me. It continued to come out of his mouth and soon it moved around my neck, tightening, killing me slowly.

"Get it off me! What are you doing to me? Please J'onn it's me! It's Rose!" Suddenly he disappeared and so did the snake.

What the hell just happened? I looked around me quickly, trying to see through the dark but there was nothing, J'onn was never here. It was all in my head. Oh God, I was going crazy. I was actually going crazy. Then I remembered the needle and realized what he meant by my suffering.

My lip trembled before I burst into tears. I couldn't do this. I wasn't going to make it through this. There was no way.

"Yes you will." I looked up through blurry eyes and saw my father walking towards me, with a small smile on his face. Dad, how did he get out? I saw a small flicker of red in his eyes and I remembered the needle. No he didn't get out. He was still in there, strapped to the table, fighting a lost war. "You're going to get out of here baby. Don't you worry." I pushed myself farther back into the wall as he came closer.

"You're not real. You're in my head. All of you, you're all in my head. None of you are real." I whispered the words, half to myself and half to the figment that was my imagination.

"OH don't say that Sweetpea. Of course I'm real, I'm your dad."

When he was right in front of me, he knelt down to my eye level like he did when I was little. He stroked a strand of hair out of my eye and I shivered violently. He quickly drew back and his face looked almost apologetic. I nearly fell for it until I saw a small grin spread across his face. "Maybe you're right. You won't get out of here. You're sweet little martian isn't going to be saving you anytime soon. He'll never find you my darling. Ever. He can't save you if he's dead. None of them can." My heart seemed to stop and I couldn't quite breathe. J'onn dead? J'onn isn't dead, neither are the rest of them. Their all gonna come and save me. They did last time. If they could find me then, they can find me now.

"Stop it, leave me alone."

"You have to believe it my darling. Please believe it. You are never going to get out of here. J'onn is dead and the rest are dying. You will never be saved."

I burst into tears again and fought to block the haunting face of my father. "Please stop, please oh God please just stop."

"He's gone Rose. He's not coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 1**

Chapter 7

I continued to sit staring into the black nothingness before me; the blank nothingness that was becoming me. More vague shapes plagued my vision, playing dirty tricks on my already abused conscious. My dad had disappeared a short while ago but he continued to show up now and again just to simply taunt me of the JL's impending death and how I would never be saved. My mind had refused to believe him. After all he was only my imaginations worst fears brought to life. But now I continued to sit staring into the blackness of the empty cold room in my cold and bloody shackles without a hope in the world. But through the darkness my mind was slowly succumbing to the taunts of my imaginations. No one was coming to get me. I would live out the rest of my days alone with no one to keep me company but my mind. Images of headlines in the newspaper flashed through my mind as I thought about how my demise would be portrayed. _"Young girl, tortured and left to die." _Or, _"Girl with inhuman abilities found dead."_

I was sure they would find some way to over dramatize it. They always did.

Another figment formed in front of me. It was J'onn again. I feared him more than my dad. He brought my other worst fears to life; such as snakes. This time though, he simply stood in his place unmoving. I looked up under my lashes, avoiding eye contact. Making eye contact was the worst thing you could do because those eyes, so full of evil intent, you could never seem to look away, no matter how hard you tried. They seemed to see right through you, into the depths of your soul as people used to say. Now I knew what they meant. It seemed they could see everything you ever did wrong, right, every secret you forced into hiding, every thought that ever crossed your mind that even you yourself were ashamed of thinking. I felt naked, lay bare for him to see.

I pulled faintly on my shackles which I realized had become a habit, as if every time I did it, it become more loose and I had more of a chance of escaping. But instead they resisted and new trickles of blood dripped down my arms.

"What do you want this time?" He didn't say anything. "Of come on, don't just stand there.. I'm sure there's another secret fear your trying to find to torture me with." That's when I realized he'd found it. The silent treatment. The other person would stand there completely still and unaware of everything around them, as if they were dead on their feet. I feared that as a child. I feared everyone one day would just stop and I would be truly alone. As a child the last thing you want is everyone to simply die and leave you all by yourself.

Whilst J'onn stood there I knew that was what he was doing. Acting dead just like my imagination feared when people stood like that when I was a child.

He continued like this for what felt like an hour before finally he disappeared. I laughed hoarsely. My throat was sore and dry. "That's right, you just go right on back to where you came from. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I made you. I am you. So all of you can just, get lost, leave me alone. Let me die in peace."

**Part 2**

I opened my eyes to a familiar voice. I had managed to doze off, how lovely. It seemed as if I hadn't slept in a very long time. The voice belonged to J'onn.

"Ah you've come back to torture me some more have you. That's nice. But I think I've already had my daily dosage of your screwing with my head. I'm really not in mood. Just get lost. I'm not afraid of you." He moved closer to where I sat with my legs tucked under me in the corner.

"Rose?"

"Oh so now you talk?" Great, I thought. I didn't need him torturing me with words. My dad already did that enough.

"Rose it's me J'onn."

"I know. Look don't think acting like him all sweet and caring is gonna get you far. I know what you're doing."

"Rose, it is me. What have they done to you?" I looked up startled. Was it actually him? Had he found me? No, it couldn't be. He was...he was supposed to be dead. But why would he be dead? No, oh god, I was no longer sure what to believe. J'onn came further forward and I crept closer back into the corner of the wall. It was always better safe than sorry. How was I supposed to know whether it was my imagination or really him? A loud crash came from somewhere far off and I jumped slightly. "Rose please do not be afraid of me. I will not harm you."

"Yeah right. Last time I let you near me you nearly killed me with a snake. Don't think I'm gonna fall for that again." The words were hoarse and they came out as nothing more than a ragged whisper. My throat felt so dry.

"Rose, I have only just arrived. The rest of the League are tryin to catch the rest of them who did this to you."

"Mhm, okay, yeah, sure." I paused for a moment. "Prove it."

"What?"

"I said, prove it. If you're really not my imagination then prove it."

He looked taken aback but soon his face grew serious and he looked about him, clearly trying to figure out how he could take himself apart from my imagination. After a few seconds he stood back up and walked into the darkness, towards the other side of the room. I head a clock and soon a light flooded through the room. I clenched my eyes shut. It was too bright, it burned slightly.

"Can your imagination open doors?" I stared at the tall figure in the light. It really was him. It was J'onn. His eyes glistened black but it was not the soul piercing black I had come to recognize. They were friendly and worried. Tears stung the backs of my own eyes and I struggled with the shackles above my head. All of a sudden I was aware of every ache in my body; the stone cold floor beneath me, my wrists which stung painfully every time I pulled, the weak throb in my knees and ankles from being in the same position for so long, the sting in my shoulders. J'onn was here, he was alive. He was actually here. The tears rolled down my cheeks as he moved towards me and pulled the shackles from the wall causing debris to fall down my plastic dress. I reached my arms around him and he pulled me into a hug.

"They told me you were dead, that you were all dead and I was never going to get out. I believed them. I actually believed them."

"Hush now child you are safe. They will not harm you again. I promise. Now come, the team is spread out and are trying to capture the last of the scientists. We need to get you to safety." I wanted to protest but I no longer had the energy. Instead I let him lift me up and carry me back out. I could hear faint shouts, screams and things crashing all around me but I paid them no mind. The JL would be able to handle them without a problem.

**Part 3**

Batman stood circling the Professor who held a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. He would have used his batarang save there were too many of the League in the room and he couldn't risk hitting anyone. He stepped forward quickly and knocked the gun from his grip. The Professor jabbed the knife forward, just missing Batman by inches. He grabbed his wrist, twisting it into an impossible angle, causing him to drop the knife. But the professor knocked him in the jaw with his free arm and loosened the grip on his wrist. Then with a final blow to the stomach he ran. Batman growled in frustration and ran after him. Catching up, he jumped and knocked him to the ground. The professor head butted Batman backwards and moved to throw him off but he was a lot stronger than him and he smacked his head forward leaving him in a daze.

"Do that again if you dare." His voice was low and harsh, menacing. It was the voice that instilled fear into a lot of criminals. He put a set of handcuffs on him and then dragged him over to a pipe where he wrapped the cuffs around so he couldn't escape. "Don't move." He turned to see Superman in the air using a sonic clap to knock the rest of the men off their feet. Flash sped round, knocking back down anyone who tried to get back up and grabbed loose guns as he went. Wonder woman had several tied up with her rope and then knocked out another from behind, adding him to her pile.

Batman gave a curt nod to everyone as they all gathered round.

"Good job guys. Let's get em all to the police." Said Superman. He turned to Batman and returned the nod.

"Where's Amaryllis?"

"J'onn has her. He found her locked up in some room. Apparently she was in quite a state."

Batman frowned. "I can only imagine what they did to her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, this is the last bit for this story. I really hope you have all enjoyed it and I apologize for all the late delays. Prepping for University is a lot more stressful than people think :P Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and so please let me know if you liked the ending, disliked it, whatever you think I would love to know. Enjoy!xx**

**Part 1**

Police sirens wailed through the streets along with those of the ambulances. They all piled messily outside Star Labs awaiting whoever the Justice League had managed to gather; which was everyone. I walked through the doors, a blanket over my shoulders. J'onn walked with me and helped to keep me balanced. The drugs were still coursing through my blood stream and seemed to fill my brain, causing everything about me to become sluggish. The air felt nice on my face and I lifted it slightly, closing my eyes. I could feel my feet stop and so did J'onn. I didn't turn to him and he didn't make any acknowledgment to my stopping which I was thankful for. It seemed the darkness and made its way into my subconscious, forcing me to believe there was no hope left for me. This fresh air, we all took it for granted each and everyday and never did we stop to embrace it and be grateful that we had it; at least not until we believed there would never be fresh air for us, not anymore. That was what I believed though I had never truly acknowledged it in there. I had simply given in to the darkness and allowed it to envelop me.

I opened my eyes and looked over to J'onn who was watching me wearily. I smiled weakly before carrying on down the stairs towards the ambulance.

I made out the medium bulk of my father and the smaller one of my mother. They were hugging each other and I could see the tears rolling down her face. There could have been any number of reasons as to why she was crying and they all seemed to fill my mind and I stopped walking. What if she was crying because she knew what I had become? Some unstable monster, controlled by my anger. Or did she think I was dead? Damaged?

"_Or perhaps she is upset over everything that has happened to her and she is realizing you had gone through that but in much worse conditions." _

I looked up at J'onn who had clearly been reading my mind. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't but I was never going to know unless I made my way over there.

Walking down the stairs, I pulled the blanket tighter around me. What if they flinched away from me? Would they be afraid of me? The space closed between us and my mother jumped up from the ambulance and held me in a tight embrace. I slowly wrapped my arms around her in surprise. She was hugging me. It had been so long since I had felt this, so long since I had felt so much motherly love. I had missed her so much, missed _this _so much. A throat cleared and I opened my eyes to see my father stood in front of me. He looked so tired. The bags under his eyes showed little sleep in a long time and the lines were deeper than usual. I let go of my mother and ran into him. This time it was his arms that went slowly around me. I had missed him so much. I loved my mother beyond imagining but it was my father who I'd taken more of a liking to. All those times he had taught me to play football, hockey, how to fish...sometimes I thought of myself as the son he never had but that was okay. I didn't care. He was always there for me.

No words were spoken for a very long time and eventually I stepped back and looked at my parents with worried eyes.

"Mom, dad. I love you so much." Tears stung the back of my eyes and my throat seemed to close up. They made to move towards me but I backed up. "Hold on, let me finish. You guys saw me do some pretty crazy stuff back there. I'm not the same little girl before I was kidnapped and you guys obviously have noted that. But," I paused a moment and took a deep breathe. "I can't go through all the therapists and everything else that you will mostly think is good for me. I won't let you treat me like a broken girl who needs delicate attention." More tears were streaming down my mothers face.

"No, mom, please, please mom don't do that. Don't cry."

My dad stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "You aren't broken. We won't be sending you to any therapists. Your mother and I figured out you had been with the Justice League who had been counseling you enough already. You're strong and your mother and I respect who you have become. But just because you have this new found ability, doesn't mean you aren't still our baby girl. Rose, you are still our daughter,"

"Our baby.' Interrupted my mother. "You are our baby no matter what you do."

This time I let the tears fall. They still loved me then. They didn't think I was broken or dangerous or...or whatever else.

_You do not hold enough credit for a fathers love Amaryllis. Or a mothers. I was a father once, and I had no doubt in the world that your parents would welcome you back with open arms. They are your parents Rose and they always will be._

"_Thanks J'onn. You're a pretty awesome guy you know that?" _I turned and gave him a big hug. "Thanks." With that I turned back to my parents and sat in the ambulance to let the medic look me over.

**Part 2**

J'onn watched as she sat down with her parents coddling her. Images of her broken down sate in that room seemed to flash constantly behind his eyes like a movie. She was so afraid of him. He pictured his own little girl and turned away towards where Batman and Superman stood talking to each other.

"J'onn!" It was Superman who had seen him first. Batman turned and eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"I am alright. I was simply remembering my own daughter and how much Rose reminds me of her. She is a strong girl. Very independent too. She did not believe her parents would take her back but she has yet to understand the power of a parents love."

Batman turned and looked back towards where she sat with her parents. "She seems really happy considering everything that has happened to her." Superman nodded in agreement.

"I am happy that she can be back with her family."

All men turned to her and watched with sad smiles on their faces. She would be back with her family but after everything, they knew very well she would never be the same. It was only a matter of time before she figured that out for herself.


End file.
